Rayman: Quest for Enchancius
by Graciewritesstuffs
Summary: A fairy kingdom is under attack by the notorious Spider tribe, and it's up to Rayman (along with some friends, old and new) to stop them! (Updates once a month)
1. Chapter 1

In Bubble dreamer's tent, times were once again peaceful. Rayman, Bubble dreamer and Murfy were sleeping while Princess Barbara and The teensies, Minimus and Goth, were drawing pictures on the carpet. All was peaceful, until Globox burst through the entrance.

"Guys! Guys! There's trouble!" He cried.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" Asked Bubble dreamer, who was startled as soon as Globox burst in.

Globox explained, "There's this fairy girl with big pink wings wanting to see us. She says that something has happened."

Goth rolled his eyes. "Are you joking, Globox?" He asked. Globox shook his head.

Rayman put his hands on his hips. "If it's that urgent that nap time needs to wait, I'd let her in." He said.

Globox was upset, since they were on vacation and all, but he let the fairy inside anyway.

The fairy fluttered in. But she didn't look like the fairies the gang had seen. She was the size of a teensy. She had a big, pink flowerlike hat, a pink shirt with puffy red sleeves, a red skirt, and pink pants and small red slip ons. Her eyes were sea blue, and she had large red pigtails. She also had pink wings, just like Globox pointed out.

But she had a worried expression on her face.

"Hello." Bubble dreamer greeted the fairy. "I am Bubble dreamer. I guess you could say I made this place. Who are you?"

The fairy responded, "My name is Tulip Petalwing. I am very sorry if I disturbed your relaxation."

"It's okay." Barbara reassured her.

Tulip went on. "I've come from the kingdom of Enchancius to find somebody."

Minimus was confused. "Enchancius? Never heard of it."

In fact, nobody had. Even BUBBLE DREAMER hadn't heard of it.

Tulip continued, "Enchancius is currently going through a crisis. It needs your help."

"What happened?" asked Murfy.

Tulip explained.

 _"Long ago, before I was born, there was a crystal flower known as the Crysteria. It was passed down as protector of my homeland, the kingdom of Enchancius. My people and I lived peacefully, protected by the Crysteria. But one day, the Crysteria was stolen by a tribe of spiders. They gave it to their leader, who used it to cause calamity across the kingdom. She turned the Royal palace into a castle of her own, kidnapped the villagers, and burned houses down. I managed to escape and come here."_

Barbara was confused. "But why come here to the glade of dreams?"

"I have recently heard of the success of the hero known as Rayman. I heard that he was brave enough to have defeated such huge evil." Tulip explained. "Please ask Rayman to help save Enchancius. I beg of you!" She began to cry a bit.

Rayman had fallen asleep while she was explaining.

"Rayman!" Yelled Barbara, waking up Our limbless hero. "This girl needs your help to save her home."

Rayman dusted himself off. "Well then, I'm in!"

But Globox interrupted. "Now hold on just a stinkin' minute here! In case you've all forgotten, WE ARE ON VACATION! Saving a kingdom can wait!"

And that Made Tulip feel bad about asking.

But Goth tried to persuade Globox into helping Tulip. "But Globby, there might be some pretty awesome food when we get there! Ya never know."

And that made Globox eager to go. "Okay! I'm going, too!"

Tulip smiled. "Thank you!" She lead them outside. "Come on, I know the way to Enchancius!"

The heroes followed her.

"Good luck!" Called Murfy.

"Be back in time for lunch!" Said Bubble dreamer.


	2. Chapter 2

The five heroes (plus one) followed a Tulip through the forest. She remembered the path she followed from Enchancius to the glade on dreams, so finding a way to Enchancius was...easier done than said.

"This is the soooong that never eeeeeends" Globox sang off-key. "It goes on foreveeeeeeer, my friiiiiieeeends!"

Rayman covered his ears. "Wouldja stop singin' that already?! It's gettin' annoying!" He said firmly.

"Sorry." Globox said sheepishly.

Then they came across a lake and...an odd-looking bridge.

Tulip raised an eyebrow. "I remember flying over this lake, but I don't remember seeing this bridge."

Goth proceeded to walk on the bridge. "At least we can cross now."

The bridge felt scaly underneath his feet.

And all of a sudden, a plank on the bridge broke!

"Gaaaahhh!" Goth yelled, scrambling back to his friends.

He managed to get back to shore before something happened.

Rayman looked closer. He tried walking across the bridge. As soon as he stepped on a cracked plank, it broke off. Luckily, Rayman didn't fall into the water. As soon as he knew what planks were safe to step on, he made it across no problem.

"Come on, guys! Just don't step on the planks with cracks in them!" He called.

Everyone rushed across the bridge, making sure not to step on the cracked planks. "I'm starting to hate bridges even more now." Barbara and Minimus complained.

Later, after a while of walking, they came across a clearing with LOTS of spiderwebs.

Then they heard...feminine laughter.

They looked around. Then They saw a little girl on one of the spiderwebs. She had lime green skin, a forest green hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She also wore a purple and black bodysuit. She also had spider legs on her back, seemingly tearing out of the bodysuit.

"Hello." She said, curtsying. "I'm surprised you made it past my bridge trap."

"And who are you?" Asked Rayman.

The girl smiled. "I am Ondina, one of the three generals of the spider tribe."

Minimus' eyes widened. "So you're one of those evil spider dudes we've heard so much about."

Ondina nodded. "We and our Queen wish to have complete control of the fairy kingdom Enchancius. We also wish to crush any opposition."

Everyone glared daggers at Ondina.

Ondina glared back, but mostly at Tulip. "I was sent to make sure the opposition doesn't make it past here alive."

"Typical." Said Barbara.

"And do realize that if you all DO attempt to oppose our queen..." Ondina began.

Then she pulled out two swords.

"I'll have no choice but to keep you all in my webs...FOREVER!"


	3. Battle! The wandering general!

Ondina rushed forward and slashed at Rayman, who quickly dodged.

"Take that!" Rayman yelled, Delivering a punch right to Ondina's face.

Ondina flinched. Then she began weaving a rather sticky web.

She quickly fired her web in Barbara and Goth's direction. The two instantly got stuck.

"I...can't move!" Cried Barbara.

"We're stuck!" Said Goth.

"Would one of you tell me something I don't know?" Asked Rayman, who also got stuck in a web.

Ondina smiled evilly. "I will; You're all to be kept here while My queen initiates her diabolical plan!" She laughed. "You're all much too weak!"

"I won't let that happen!" Yelled Globox as he rushed over to Ondina and slapped her silly.

Ondina was knocked off her feet for a few seconds, but she quickly got back up again. She screamed in anger.

"Uh oh...she's mad." Tulip trembled.

Ondina quickly crawled onto the wall and stayed there. She began to charge up a magic attack.

"Watch out!" Tulip cried.

Globox ran up to Ondina and slapped her. She fell off the wall, stunned by that slap.

Tulip freed the heroes from the spiderwebs. "Now's your chance!"

"Take that!" Shouted Barbara as she swung her axe.

"Hi-ya!" Cried Rayman and Globox as they both punched.

"And take this, too!" Yelled Goth and Minimus as they fired magical beams at Ondina.

All the attacks made contact at once, knocking Ondina to the other side of the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaAaAaAHhhhhh!" Ondina shrieked in defeat as she went flying into the wall.

The heroes quickly stopped to catch their breath.

Once that was over...

"We did it!" They cheered happily.

"Hooray!" Tulip said, applauding.

"..."

Ondina was too busy suffering defeat to speak.

Then, she got up and dusted herself off.

"It's quite embarrassing that I lost on my turf...But I will be back, and me, my fellow generals AND our queen won't fall so easily! Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta scram. It's my nap time right now!" She said.

And then she teleported away.

"Coward." Rayman murmured.

Then Tulip remembered that they needed to hurry to save Enchancius.

"We mustn't delay! Come on!" She cried, leading the heroes to the exit.

The heroes followed as fast as they could. A kingdom was in trouble, and they weren't about to let anything happen to it.


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone stopped to catch their breath once they left the glade of dreams.

"I can't believe it. We actually left the Glade of Dreams!" Said Goth, feeling very elated about what they had just done.

"Hmmm. That spider gal may have slowed us down, but we're not out just yet." Said Rayman, filled with confidence as usual.

"So how much longer until we get to Enchancius, Tulip?" Asked Globox. "I'm getting hungry."

"You're always hungry." Complained Minimus.

Tulip used magic. A slightly transparent map appeared in her hands.

"We have to go through a place called Sequin waters, then through Firefly forest, around the hotcha volcano, and then we'll be at Enchancius." She explained as she tapped the map with a small wand, causing it to vanish.  
Barbara climbed up a nearby tree to scout ahead. "It looks like this so called 'Sequin Waters' isn't very far from here." She pointed out.

"Then let's go!" Said Goth.

The heroes cheered. They were ready for adventure!

"Last one over there's a rotten egg!" Said Rayman, running off.

"You're gonna be eating those words, Rayman!" Called Minimus, who stared running as well.

"See ya later, rotten eggs!" Said Barbara, who dashed after her friends.

"Very funny, Barb!" Said Goth who immediately started going as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Hey, I Don't wanna be the rotten egg!" Said Globox, doing his best to move at top speed.

Tulip giggled and flew after them.

Late that afternoon, the heroes made it to Sequin waters.

"No wonder it's called Sequin waters, the water is so sparkly!" Said Globox.

Goth sighed. "The only downside is that there's very little room to even STAND."

"Goth. We can swim, remember?" Rayman reminded him.

Goth chuckled. "Oh yeah. Right."

They dove into the water and swam.

Well, on the water's surface. They had to so Tulip could know where they were and where they were going. After all, SHE was the one with the map to Enchancius.

"Let's go, dudes! For Enchancius!" Rayman cheered.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed as they trekked through Sequin waters.

...

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Enchancius, A spider queen was watching carefully. She stared at her mirror, which allowed her to keep an eye on the heroes.

"So... One of my generals has been defeated...and it appears that these 'Heroes' have one of those pesky Fairies is by their side." She murmured.

Then she smiled wickedly. "It appears that I will need to post my other two generals to ensure that those little brats do not come here to mess up everything."

Two of her henchmen walked in. They looked like Ondina, but they were different colours, they held different weapons, and they wore different uniforms. And one thing's for certain, they weren't girls, unlike Ondina.

"Sparratus, Venomaris, go to Sequin waters and Firefly forest. I want to make sure my plan succeeds." The Queen commanded.

The two spiders bowed. "Yes, my queen!" They both said at the same time and then hurried off.


End file.
